


Headache

by heyojericho



Series: Stan the Water Man ask prompts [1]
Category: GTA roleplay, Stan the Water Man, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of drug dealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyojericho/pseuds/heyojericho
Summary: Well since you said we could send request how about Stan taking care of a sick Jimmy?? - tumblr anon prompt





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! So I'm moving my tumblr prompts here. Eventually I'll do multichaptered fics for this.

“H-hey, Friendly J? Are you alright?” Stan asked as he glanced over to the passenger seat yet again.

Jimmy had been extremely quiet since the two had met up that day. Currently, the man was leaning heavily on the door, a small frown on his lips, and had an arm wrapped around himself. Stan may have been only a couple inches taller than the other but, at that moment, his friend looked absolutely tiny folded up like that.

“Yeah, Stan, I’m fine. Just a, uh, a small headache.”

“Well, if you say so.”

~

Stan felt bones crunching under his fist as he punched the stranger straight in the nose. The other stumbled backwards and stared in shock before turning and hightailing it out of there.

The two had been attempting to sell some more crack for quick cash when their buyer decided to rob them instead.

Stan turned around just in time to see his partner try to wipe away the blood running from his nose and end up successfully smearing it onto his cheek.

“Jimmy!” he yelled and ran to his friend. He grabbed his face, turning it this way and that to examine the bruising that was already starting to appear.

Jimmy winced and managed a shaky smile. “Can you keep it down? Getting, ah, getting suckerpunched didn’t help my head any.”

Someone chose to honk their car horn just then, causing him to gasp and Stan watched in horror as a stray tear rolled down from underneath his signature shades.

In a panicked response, he slung Jimmy over his shoulder.

“Stan?!”

He chose to ignore him and started power walking to his apartment, which was thankfully not too long of a walk from where they were.

“Put me down, Staniel.”

He paused and licked his lips, thinking over his next few words very carefully.

“No.”

~

Stan rushed into his room with a bucket in case Jimmy was still feeling nauseous.

Apparently the swaying motion from being carried hadn’t helped and his buddy had ended up vomiting on the side of the road.

Jimmy groaned from his position on Stan’s bed, an arm slung across his eyes as his shades had been placed a bit haphazardly on the side table. Placing the bucket on the floor, Stan tugged the arm away and repositioned the wet rag on his forehead. A water bottle was offered, but was refused.

“You know my place isn’t too far from here, right?”

“I know.”

“Stan, you…. you could have just taken the car instead of-”

“Shh.”

Stan’s ex-wife was a chronic migraine sufferer so he liked to think of himself as an expert on this kind of thing. In fact, it was, quite literally, the only time she allowed him to touch her.

After a brief moment of hesitation, Stan sat down and gently pulled Jimmy’s head into his lap, beginning to card his fingers through the teal-colored locks.

Jimmy took a second to stare at him a bit perplexed before his eyes fluttered shut again and a content sigh escaped his lips.


End file.
